


Practice Makes Perfect

by RamenDelightful



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, College, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Sage Mode (Naruto), Tutor AU, highschool, hot for tutor, kind of?, like very very very mildly, porn with plot with feelings, power bottom uzumaki naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenDelightful/pseuds/RamenDelightful
Summary: Kakashi's here to make sure Naruto doesn't fail History, but Naruto has something else he wants to practice.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 40
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish I could write this AU as a longer fic but for now, here's a PWP version of it. 
> 
> This is basically a Modern AU where:  
> -Minato and Kushina are alive  
> -Naruto's in high school  
> -Kakashi's in college going for a masters in history
> 
> Specific ages/years in school aren't mentioned in this but I wrote it with 17-18 year old Naruto in mind and mid 20's Kakashi.

“Hey uh, since we finished early can you help me with something else?” Naruto asks from across the room, back to Kakashi as he digs through his backpack on the floor.

“Hm, I don't see why not.” Kakashi says, leaning heavily into his palm as he stares down at the textbook open in front of him, not actually reading the pages. 

He lets his eyes wander to the teen still crouched on the ground. Naruto had been acting strange today. 

Normally, Kakashi would have to repeat the information they were covering several times before Naruto seemed to get it, often pushing them over the time he’d allotted to tutor the teen. However, today he had sped through the chapter; picking things up at a suspiciously fast pace. 

He was going to have to ask Naruto about his sudden ability to actually remember historical events and dates later.

Reclining in the desk chair Kakashi glances at the clock on the wall, they still had about forty minutes left of what would be their normal study session time. Unlike their normal sessions though, they currently had the house to themselves. Minato and Kushina had brushed past Kakashi in the doorway as he’d arrived. Saying something about having to run to the office and being back soon as they pulled out of the driveway. 

It’s not that Kakashi was exactly babysitting Naruto, he was far too old for it anyway, but he had been asked to keep an eye on the teen until they returned home. So it couldn't hurt to try and help Naruto with whatever other homework he wanted him to look at. 

“Here!” Naruto smiles brightly down at him as a stack of stapled together paper is shoved into Kakashi’s arms. 

Flipping through it, Kakashi quickly realizes he’s been handed a script instead of a workbook like he’d been expecting. 

He tries to keep the surprise off his face as he looks over the script. Naruto had never mentioned that he was interested in acting or anything even close to it. And with how the teen seemed eager to tell Kakashi about any minor thing that happened at his school that week, it was hard to imagine Naruto had just forgotten to tell him that he was in a school play. 

When he looks back up Naruto’s staring at him expectantly, like he’s waiting for a reaction. 

“ _Hero of the Leaf,_ huh?” Kakashi says, not sure what else to say. Plays and musicals weren’t really his thing; so it’s not surprising that he’s never heard of this one before.

“Yeah! It’s a play my school’s doing, it sounds lame but it’s actually really cool I swear!” Naruto beams before something in his expression changes and he looks away, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Uh, I was hoping you could help me run lines for it, if you don’t mind?”

The hesitation is uncharacteristic for the blond and as Kakashi looks at the script he’d been handed again, he notices how worn it looks. Multiple pages are dog-eared and about half the sentences in it are highlighted, it honestly looks close to falling apart; Naruto must have gone through it quite a bit. 

“Sure, not sure how much help I’ll be though, I’m not exactly an actor.” Kakashi says lightly, skimming through the book and leaning back further in the chair.

“That's fine!” Naruto chirps, looking a little surprised at his own volume before coughing into his hand. “I mean, that's fine. I just really need someone to read the other character’s lines to me.” 

Naruto’s back is to him again as he quickly opens his closet and pulls out what might be the only thing Kakashi’s ever seen hanging in it. But before he can get a good look at it, Naruto’s rushing out of the room.

“I’m just gonna change into my costume real quick, be right back!” He yells from down the hall, leaving Kakashi alone in the teen’s bedroom.

************

He should have brought a book with him. 

Kakashi squints at the ceiling, teetering back dangerously in the wheeled desk chair. It’d been almost fifteen minutes and Naruto still wasn’t back yet. He’d given reading the script a shot to pass the time, but from what he’d read it was mostly about a ‘chosen one’ main character, and some big battle scene with heavy fantasy elements. Not exactly his prefered genre, and without knowing who Naruto was playing in it he was even less interested. 

Sighing, Kakashi considers going to find Naruto to tell him to hurry up. How long could an outfit change take? Whatever he’d had taken from his closet didn’t seem like enough clothes to take nearly this long. As Kakashi’s thinking it over though, the teen in question proudly strides back into the room.

The first thing Kakashi notices is how good Naruto looks in red.

Black flames trail up a deep red robe that flows around Naruto as he moves. On anyone else the bright color paired with black would look garish, but something about it combined with the orange pants and matching jacket feels _right_ on Naruto. Even the metal plated headband that makes the teen’s bangs frame his face felt like it was meant to be there.

Kakashi briefly wonders if they’d let him pick the outfit; it felt like an unlikely coincidence that it was mostly orange, Naruto’s favorite color. Much like the costume though, orange fit the teens vibrant personality well. 

The whole thing feels distantly familiar, in a strange dream-like way, like he’s looking at a different person that’s somehow still unmistakably Naruto. 

As dark eyes roam up the costume, they finally land on Naruto’s face; Kakashi’s sure his surprise shows because there’s a mischievous glint in Naruto’s eyes as his grin curls at the edges. 

This is what had taken so long. 

Orange eyeshadow and dark eyeliner add contrast to gold eyes, making them almost appear to be glowing. He knows they must be special effect contacts but the addition of the makeup to the golden irises and horizontal slit pupils make Naruto look almost otherworldly. 

Blond eyebrows waggle suggestively and Kakashi suddenly realizes he’s staring. It takes him longer than he’d like to admit to pull his eyes away; eventually convincing himself that the wall to the left of Naruto’s shoulder is very interesting.

“It suits you.” Kakashi says as casually as he can over the sound of his heart thumping in his chest.

“Thanks! The makeup’s a pain but I think I’m getting better at it; the costume is awesome though, right?” Naruto excitedly spins around a couple times as he talks, giving Kakashi a complete view of the outfit. It really did look good on him. “There’s a big scroll thing that goes on the back too, but I’m not allowed to take that home.” 

“Hm, so who’s your character?” 

“The hero, of course!” Naruto crows, grin almost blinding as he proudly points a thumb at himself, other hand at his hip. “He’s this super cool ninja that can like, summon these huge toads but they're ninja’s too kind of? And he can make copies of himself and do this really cool wind attack that he throws, we’re still working on the effects for it, but it’s gonna be awesome!” 

“Sounds very thrilling, what part did you want help with? You’re not going to make me be a toad are you?” Kakashi chuckles lightly, still having a hard time pulling his eyes from the blond. 

“O-oh um, start at the top of page sixty two?” Naruto says, suddenly looking nervous again.

Kakashi flips through the script, almost missing the page; It’s in the very back, clearly the big finale of the play. Looking up he realizes that Naruto doesn't seem to have a second copy of the script though.

“Do you not need to read this too? How's this going to work?” Kakashi asks, waving the battered script a little.

“Nope, I’ve got it all memorized already!” 

“Maa, so you can memorize sixty pages of a script but we’ve been going over the same ten in your textbook for two weeks, hmm?” Kakashi drawls, even more suspicious now about how speedy Naruto had been at picking up today’s lesson. 

Naruto’s eyebrows raise for a second, like he’s been caught in a lie, before he’s waving it off.

“I-it’s-this is different! Memorizing dates and history stuff is way harder because it’s boring!” 

Kakashi shoots the blond a look, the only reason he was tutoring Naruto in the first place was because history is what he himself is currently majoring in; _he_ didn't find it boring.

“You know what I mean!” Naruto huffs, crossing his arms defensively. “Besides, I’m not in _every_ scene so it’s less pages to memorize than that.” He grumbles, kicking at the ground lightly.

“Uh-huh.” Kakashi hums, not buying it. 

“Whatever! Just start at the top of the page, it's your line.” 

Chuckling, Kakashi skims through the previous page to get an idea of what’s happening in the scene. It seems like he was right, this was the conclusion to the play’s final battle scene. According to the stage direction his character, Botan, is supposed to be holding the fallen hero close in this next scene. Naruto, thankfully, seems willing to let Kakashi stay seated for his part of this performance though. 

“It’s ok, just lean on me.” He reads off the top of the page, trying not to sound too monotonous. 

“Botan? What are you doing here?” Naruto gasps, eyebrows knitting together in a concerned expression. 

“I stand here on my will alone; this time I’ll save _you._ ” Kakashi reads, adding a little emotion to his lines this time; feeling awkward just reading along when Naruto’s actually acting. 

“But, W-Why? Why risk yourself to save me?” Naruto chokes out, voice hushed as he takes a few steps forward.

There’s something about the roughness of Naruto’s voice that has Kakashi’s heart beating faster; he quickly brings the script up as a shield between them before readying his next line.

“Because, you changed me. Your smile saved me more times than you know…” He says, trying to stop the way his voice wobbles as the line brings to mind a bright grin and blue eyes.

This play was suddenly hitting a little too close to home. His palms start to sweat but Kakashi keeps his firm grip on the script, clinging to the paper barrier separating them as his cheeks flush lightly. 

“I don't understand…” Naruto breathes; fingers wrapping around the mangled script in Kakashi’s grasp and pushing until the man reluctantly lowers it, allowing sad golden eyes to stare directly into his. “ _Please,_ you have to get out of here.” 

Tanned hands brace themselves on the armrests of the chair as Naruto invades his space and Kakashi’s throat suddenly feels very dry. He’s not entirely sure when Naruto had gotten so close, but as he stares up into golden irises Kakashi finds himself getting lost in them. His whole world suddenly a mixture of brilliant gold and bright orange. The red robe falls around them as arms bracket Kakashi on either side, caging him back against the chair. 

“Kakashi-Sensei, it’s your line.” Naruto whispers, snapping Kakashi back to reality.

“R-Right, um-I’m not going anywhere Nar-ah-M-Menma, because…” His face heats up suddenly as he realizes what his next line is; just now noticing that Naruto had him reading lines for the play’s love interest this whole time. 

Gold eyes rest heavily on his as Naruto waits for him to finish reading. Gulping, Kakashi steels himself as his cheeks burn, blush reaching far above the cloth mask on his face. 

“Because...I...r-really love you…” 

Naruto smiles at him and Kakashi feels dizzy with the warmth of it, distantly aware of gentle fingers brushing his skin as his mask is pulled down. The hand stays attached to his face as Naruto rests a knee between his legs to balance himself before leaning in, their noses almost touching.

“Next is...the kiss scene...” Naruto’s cheeks flush, eyes flickering down to Kakashi’s lips before returning to meet dark eyes. “If you don't mind helping me practice that too..?” 

The strangled noise that works its way past Kakashi’s lips must be enough of a yes for Naruto, because gold eyes are slipping shut as he closes the space between them, lips tenderly pressing against Kakashi’s own. 

The sharp sound of paper crumpling is almost startling, the script now mangled in his grasp as Kakashi tenses at the warm contact and tries to process what exactly is happening right now. He knows they shouldn’t be doing this and that he needs to stop it but even as Naruto pulls back from the kiss he can’t seem to will himself to act on the thought.

Naruto pauses, only a breath apart as he gives Kakashi yet another opportunity to push him away that he doesn't take, before leaning back in to place several more soft kisses on the man’s lips. 

Fingers graze his cheek as a second hand rises to caress his face, holding him still as Naruto tilts his head, angling their mouths together so he can deepen the kiss. The desk chair creaks as the teen practically crawls the rest of the way into Kakashi’s lap, warm thighs pressing him deeper into plush fabric. His thoughts feel fuzzy as arms wind around his neck, hot hands gripping at silver hair as Naruto pulls their bodies together. 

When they break apart, teeth catch his lip and Kakashi can’t stop the low moan that slips past his lips. The sound sparks something in Naruto and the teen almost lunges forward; licking hotly across Kakashi’s lips, demanding entrance. 

It’s the way Naruto whines against him, impatient and needy, as he drags Kakashi’s name out that has his hands fisted in orange fabric before he can stop himself, blindly pulling the teen closer as his hips twitch up without his permission.

Kakashi curses, trying to get a hold of himself before he takes this too far, which is hard to do with Naruto still trying to get his tongue into his mouth. He forces his hands to settle on the muscular thighs on either side of him, slowly palming at whatever he’s able to reach. The motion has Naruto fidgeting in his lap as the teen tries to press up into the touch.

He makes a noise that only half manages to sound like a name against soft lips, trying to signal Naruto to back off for a second, unable to break the kiss himself with how he’s still pressing him into the chair. 

Warm breath huffs against Kakashi’s cheek as gold eyes peek open and Naruto backs away slightly with a sour expression on his face, like he’s about to complain about Kakashi sending mixed signals. The look doesn’t last long, because Kakashi’s the one leaning in now, silently asking Naruto to part his lips for him as he presses against him.

Kakashi fumbles at the layers of the costume until his fingers brush the teen’s bare sides, needing to feel warm skin under his palms instead of cool fabric. It’s as his fingers dip below the hem of orange pants that Naruto gasps into his mouth, blunt nails scraping across the back of Kakashi’s neck as Naruto tries to force him impossibly closer. The heat that blossoms in their wake pulls what sounds closer to a growl than a groan out of Kakashi, one that rumbles deep in his chest and into Naruto as he licks hungrily into the teen’s mouth. 

He’s in the process of trying to figure out how to get clothes off Naruto without having to stop kissing the teen, when he hears the distinct sound of the front door opening; alarm chirping as it’s open and shut. Kakashi’s muddled brain takes a second to register the noise, still almost choosing to ignore it as Naruto makes another needy noise against his lips, but then his stomach lurches with realization and his legs are standing before he can think; shoving Naruto off the chair.

Unfortunately, the arms still around his neck yank Kakashi down with him and they both end up in a tangled mess on the floor. Naruto winces and rubs the back of his head before gold eyes are looking up at him, confused. 

Kakashi fights through the fog in his mind, briefly pulled back into it as he looks at Naruto splayed out on the floor under him, face flushed and breath coming out in warm puffs against his cheek. 

“Your parents.” Kakashi huffs out, still trying to make himself _move already_ and pull away from the teen.

Realization dawns on Naruto’s face, eyes darting to the open bedroom door as he curses, scrambling out from under Kakashi with almost inhuman speed. He’s a second away from slamming the door shut before he freezes mid-slam and delicately closes it instead. 

The metal gears of the handle’s latch are loud in Kakashi’s ears as his mind stumbles over itself trying to remember if they normally had the door open or closed when he was tutoring the teen. In their current situation the implications of it being closed when no one else had been home feel suffocating; Kakashi’s hand twitches as he stops the knee jerk reaction to reopen it. Suspicious or not, they need the door closed for a second while they figure this out. 

Running a hand through silver hair, Kakashi tries to collect himself and will away the flush on his face. Letting out a shaky breath, he looks over to see how Naruto’s fairing and immediately regrets it.

Saying the teen looked disheveled would be an understatement. 

Naruto pants raggedly as he leans against the wood of the door, eyes screwed shut like the mixture of adrenaline and arousal has him dizzy. The red robe hangs off one of the teen’s shoulders; orange and black jacket still rucked up where Kakashi had left it, revealing a sliver of lean stomach and emphasizing how Naruto’s dick strains against the costume’s matching orange pants.

If Kakashi wasn’t already in a similar situation himself, he’s pretty sure he’d be hard from the sight alone. 

“Naruto?” Kakashi asks, voice still rough; unable to miss the shiver that runs through Naruto before he opens his eyes to look at him. Kakashi glances pointedly down at the clear tent in Naruto’s pants, then back up into gold eyes, hoping Naruto gets the message.

If the way his face goes bright red as he looks down at himself is anything to go by, he does. Naruto quickly shrugs the robe back on before tying it shut, thankfully it’s loose enough to effectively cover him. 

Curious eyes are on Kakashi now though as Naruto notices that he’s just as hard. The teen unconsciously wets his lips as he stares and Kakashi has to bite down on a groan. Fighting against everything in his body that tells him to pin Naruto to the door and get back to getting the costume off him. 

His dick throbs at the line of thought. _Shit._

Quickly grabbing his jacket, Kakashi ties it across his hips, it’s not the most conspicuous plan but it’s all he’s got. They don't have enough time for both of them to wait until they calm down. Kakashi’s not sure he even could with Naruto so close to him, still in the costume and looking like _that._ He lifts his messenger bag off the floor, keeping it partially in front of him to further block his erection from view. Again, not exactly the best plan but they were out of time. 

Sighing, Kakashi wistfully looks out into the darkness beyond Naruto’s window. Considering it briefly as an alternate exit that wouldn't force him to face the blond’s parents in his current state. He remembers his car in the driveway though and grimly looks back to Naruto’s bedroom door. 

“Kakashi?” 

The meek voice snaps him back to reality as he looks at Naruto questioningly.

“Your mask?” Naruto blushes, staring at him again.

Oh. 

Touching his face, fingers land on skin instead of soft fabric, he’d forgotten to pull his mask back up. 

He’d spent enough time around Minato and Kushina growing up that they’d seen him without it plenty of times but walking out of Naruto’s bedroom without it would have looked highly suspicious. 

Kakashi’s quickly reminded though that this _is_ the first time Naruto’s seen his face as the teen continues to stare. He’s not sure if the warmth he feels is from the intensity of Naruto’s gaze or his own cheeks flushing, but he quickly pulls his mask back up either way.

The loud clang of what sounds like a metal pot being dropped somewhere else in the house makes them both jump, breaking the tension in the room. It’s followed by several more, much quieter, sounds of someone moving around in the house, most likely Kushina or Minato starting to cook dinner.

Of course this wasn't going to be easy.

With how the house was laid out the short walk to the front door forced you to pass the open kitchen, meaning they’d for sure run into whichever of Naruto’s parents was currently cooking. Still, Kakashi finds a small part of him hoping that he’ll be able to slip out of the house unnoticed. It’d be rude to leave without saying anything but he could deal with the scolding from Kushina later. 

Looking to Naruto, the blond nods at him before opening the door as they both awkwardly shuffle into the hallway.

They don’t get far. 

“You boys done already? Hope all the noise didn't interrupt your studying. ” Kushina calls over her shoulder from the kitchen, still focused on whatever’s sizzling on the stove.

Naruto suddenly grins and gives Kakashi a look that he absolutely does not trust. 

“Actually, we _were_ kind of in the middle of som-“ 

“No! Not at all.” Kakashi interrupts, quickly elbowing the teen to get him to shut up. “Naruto was actually just walking me out.” He says briskly, unable to stop his face from flushing at the sly way gold eyes silently laugh at him. 

“Nonsense!” Kushina rounds on them from the kitchen, abandoning the stove. “You should stay for dinner, Minato’s still wrapping things up at the office but he’ll be home soon.” 

Kakashi relaxes somewhat when he hears that Minato’s not home yet. At least he doesn't have to look the man he’d spent the better part of his childhood idolizing in the eye right now. Who knows, under Minato’s scrutiny, the truth might just spill out of Kakashi’s mouth instead of the lie he’s really hoping Kushina will let slide. 

“Sorry, I’ve got an early class tomorrow. I really should go.” 

Kushina looks like she’s going to yell at him for a second before settling once she hears it’s for a class. “Alright, but next time you’re staying for dinner, you need to eat more than coffee and protein bars, ya know.” 

“I know, I know, next week I promise.” Kakashi says, hands raised defensively even as he agrees to the future plans. 

He’d normally resist the invitation a little more before giving in, but as long as it meant he wouldn't have to spend another minute facing either of Naruto’s parents in his current state; he was ready to agree to about anything. 

Kushina squints at him, looking mildly suspicious, before relaxing; turning her attention to Naruto.

“Since you’re done, you’re free to come help me with dinner, Naruto.” 

“Wha, no but I-I should really, uh, walk Kakashi out?” Naruto tries, looking to Kakashi for back up.

“Nice try, but Kakashi’s perfectly capable of seeing himself to his car without you as his escort don't you think?” Kushina says, starting to usher the teen away from Kakashi and back towards his room. 

“But I-“

“No buts! Now go get changed, you’re going to ruin those nice clothes if you keep wearing them around the house like this.” 

Naruto huffs, finally giving up and trudging back towards his bedroom. Kakashi doesn’t miss how the teen’s eyes rake over him as he pauses in the doorway to his room though, clearly waiting to make sure Kakashi actually makes it out of the house and doesn’t get pulled into more dinner plans. 

Which Kakashi’s grateful for because Kushina’s looking at him again, like she’s waiting for Naruto to leave to ask him something. 

He’s sure whatever it is can wait, so he quickly says his goodbyes before swiftly exiting the house.

The second he’s alone in his car Kakashi slumps against the steering wheel, resting his forehead against cool leather as he tries to figure out what just happened. He should have pushed Naruto away, he _meant_ to push him away, but he didn’t. Honestly if Kushina hadn’t come home Kakashi’s not sure how far he’d have taken it. 

Gripping at the wheel, he takes a steadying breath, needing to get his head together before making the drive back to his apartment, but as he closes his eyes half lidded gold ones stare back at him. Groaning, Kakashi feels his body react eagerly to the memory of flushed whiskered cheeks pressed against him as Naruto had said his name. 

A harsh light suddenly flashes from his right, burning against his closed eyelids, pulling him out of his thoughts. The light’s coming from his phone, screen almost blinding in the pitch black of the car as his text notification sound goes off. This is still a problem though. Kakashi has maybe five contacts in his phone, two of those being people he texted. At this hour he doubts it’s Yamato, which leaves one person it could be. 

Sighing, he puts his phone on silent; refusing to look at the message. He needed to put distance between them first, right now depending on what Naruto had texted him there was a good chance he’d do something incredibly stupid, like going back into the house.

Kakashi spends the drive back to his apartment trying, and failing, to not think about gold eyes and how he wishes he could have looked into blue instead when Naruto had kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working the second chapter for this that's more PWP heavy, but let me know in the meantime what y'all think! I really do appreciate comments and feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to break this out into three chapters instead of just two because the second chapter was getting too long and I wanted to give y'all something to read while I edit the rest of it since it's taking longer than I expected. 
> 
> This chapters short but I promise the next one's at least double this! This was just the only break in the story where I felt I could separate them out.

Kakashi had really hoped the drive back would help him clear his head.

It hadn’t.

If anything, the trek back to his apartment had gotten him even more worked up. Left alone with the memory of warm breath against his lips as Naruto had pulled back just enough to say his name, pressing him back into the chair and— 

Kakashi quickly cuts the dangerous line of thought off as warmth begins to pool in his gut, reminding him why he’s still awake at this hour.

He’d gotten home earlier that night, unable to stop himself from lingering on how he could still feel the ghost of nails scraping at the back of his neck and promptly rushed himself to the shower. Trying not to think as he peeled his clothes off and jumped under the ice cold tap, forcing his body to finally calm down as he attempted to scrub any lingering sensations off his skin. He’d waited until the cold water numbed his body and mind before drying off and throwing himself under the covers of his bed, praying for a dreamless sleep as he closed his eyes.

Unfortunately, his idle mind had started to wander again as the thick comforter warmed his clammy skin. Thoughts back on red and orange pressed against him as gold irises roamed his face. 

Groaning, Kakashi rakes his fingers across his scalp, wishing he could physically scrub the thoughts from his head like he had his body. 

He knows he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t had feelings for Naruto before this. It felt impossible not to, the teen’s bright smile and warm personality seemed almost contagious; Kakashi had caught himself wanting to lean into that warmth more and more often, unsure when he’d started but unable to stop. 

He couldn’t pinpoint when exactly the fondness he felt for Naruto grew into something else, but it certainly wasn’t something he’d ever planned on acting on. Kakashi was content to be whatever Naruto wanted him to be for as long as he’d let him. 

The breathy way the teen had asked Kakashi to practice the kiss scene with him replays cruelly in his ears; reminding him of what Naruto seemed to currently want him to be. 

In hindsight the whole thing had seemed suspiciously pre-planned with how quickly they’d finished the lesson, and how uncharacteristically nervous Naruto had seemed beforehand. 

The thought that this might have been Naruto’s first kiss suddenly crosses his mind. 

Kakashi wishes all it made him feel was icy guilt pricking at his skin, which it did, but the warmth that spreads through him as a hand he didn't mean to raise brushes against his lips wins out between the two.

His thumb catches on where Naruto had nipped and licked at the sensitive flesh just hours ago, making Kakashi stifle a groan. He runs his tongue over the spot without thinking, intending to brush the feeling away, but instead the action sends a jolt of heat through him, stirring his quickly warming body under the covers. Cursing under his breath, he yanks his hand away from his face and folds his arms behind his head, not trusting them any lower.

While it’s true that he’d been aware of his feelings for Naruto before this, Kakashi had made sure his thoughts never strayed past the occasional urge to reach out and ruffle the teen’s hair and how his heart beat a little quicker when Naruto smiled at him.

After the kiss though, it’s like his subconscious is obsessed with reliving the moment. The memory of warm skin under his hands has Kakashi hissing as his dick throbs, still able to feel Naruto’s thighs pressing against him; unable to stop how his hips shift at the phantom sensation. 

He blames how he lets his mind wander beyond memory and into fantasy on how tired he is. How he’s put this off for hours. How every time he tries to close his eyes he sees Naruto looking back at him. 

Naruto’s warm, honey gold eyes that refuse to leave his as the teen grinds down into his lap, eagerly rutting against Kakashi’s cock. Face flushed and panting as he asks if Kakashi would mind helping him practice some other scenes from the play, to which Kakashi quickly agrees. 

The Naruto behind his tightly shut eyelids slides out of his lap and between his legs, tugging teasingly at the zipper of his pants before freeing Kakashi’s aching dick. A tanned hand wraps around him, and Kakashi thrusts into the warmth of it, dick already leaking as Naruto presses a kiss to the head; tongue darting out to catch the gob of precome and surges up to meet his lips. Kakashi gasps, whole body shuttering as the teen slowly pumps his cock, mischievous eyes still focused on him as Naruto laps up every drop of precome that spills from his dick. 

Kakashi’s not entirely sure when his hand snuck under the elastic of his boxers, but as he pictures Naruto’s hot mouth wrapping around his dick, he can’t bring himself to remove it. A calloused finger rubs against the sensitive glands under the head of his cock as Naruto runs his tongue up the underside of it, popping off his dick with a slick, wet sound. 

Gold eyes framed by bright orange crinkle as Naruto smirks cheekily up at him, head resting heavily on Kakashi’s thigh, red robe now the only thing draped around him; black flames pooling over Naruto’s bare thighs as the teen sits naked at Kakashi’s feet. 

It has Kakashi biting back a moan, teeth sinking into his abused lip again as his hips jerk up into the warm grip around him; sheets and bedding quickly tossed aside as heat begins to coil in his gut. His name leaves Naruto’s puffy, spit slicked lips as drawn out whine, just like it had earlier that night, as he starts to stroke himself in time with Kakashi. Even as the blond’s face presses into his leg, his eyes stay locked on his, Kakashi’s name spilling past his lips more and more urgently now as the teen fucks his own hand.

The scenario shifts suddenly and it’s deep blue eyes that meet his now as Naruto pants against his thigh. No costume, no make up, just _Naruto._ Naruto touching himself and Kakashi as the blond moans out Kakashi’s name, pupils blown and face flushed as a tanned cheek presses hotly against his own pale skin. 

Kakashi’s dick twitches against his palm as Naruto’s hand on himself grows rushed. A constant stream of _Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi,_ on his lips as he reaches his limit between Kakashi’s spread thighs. Cum covers still frantically pumping fingers as Naruto shakes against him; eyelids fluttering as his eyes fight to stay open, determined to hold Kakashi’s gaze. 

The scene has Kakashi chasing his own release, unable to stop how Naruto’s name works its way past his lips as he comes. Body writhing against the mattress as he thrusts up into the tight grip of his own hand. 

Naruto’s voice continues to echo in his ears over the sound of his own ragged breathing as Kakashi lays limply on the bed, taken aback by the intensity of his orgasm.

Kakashi grimaces at the quickly cooling cum streaked across his stomach, clean hand reaching blindly for his bedside table. He flinches when it makes contact with cool plastic instead of the tissue box he’d been expecting; glancing over, he sees his phone. Reminding him of Naruto’s text he still hasn’t been able to make himself read and waves of bitter nausea wash over him suddenly, clashing violently with the aftershocks of warmth still humming through his body.

He’d been getting off to the thought of the teen when the real thing was still waiting for him to work up the courage to read a stupid text.

God, he was a hypocrite.

Was he really going to be able to tell Naruto that he didn’t feel the same? That the kiss was a mistake and that he should have pushed him away, knowing full well that it’s a lie? Knowing that, even if he knew what he felt for the teen was deeper than anything purely sexual, he’d just used Naruto as jerk off fodder, and had come harder than he had in years because of it. 

Kakashi picks up the phone for a second, briefly considering unlocking it, before shoving it into the bedside drawer instead. 

_Later,_ is what he tells himself as he grabs a handful of tissues and wipes up the evidence of what he’d just done. He’ll read Naruto’s text and figure out how to deal with it later. Just like earlier in the car, he needs to distance himself from what he’d just done before he can look at whatever Naruto had sent him with a clear head. 

************

It’s almost the end of the week when Kakashi asks to borrow Yamato’s phone after their morning class, his own phone most likely dead; still untouched in his bedside table.

Untouched, but not forgotten. 

Kakashi had reached for it several times, always in the middle of the night; always after he’d failed to fall asleep yet again. Kept awake by a maddening mixture of guilt and the pressing need to hear from Naruto. He doesn’t trust himself though; knows that he’ll cave the second he hears Naruto’s voice in his ear. Positive that if he replied to whatever Naruto had texted him now, days later, that he'd be getting a call from the teen soon after. 

So instead, his fingers swiftly punch the number he’s had memorized for most of his life into Yamato’s phone before he can change his mind. Careful to call when he knows Naruto’s still at school so there’s no chance of him picking up the house phone. 

However, Kushina’s pleasant voice on the other end of the call doesn’t ease the churning in Kakashi’s stomach as he lies to her a second time; only finding it slightly easier now that they’re not face to face. He makes something up about midterms, and needing to focus on his studies as he explains that he doesn’t think he can keep tutoring Naruto right now. 

She agrees almost too easily again, accepting the lie. Kakashi knows she knows his memory’s practically photographic; that in all the years she’s known him that he’s never had to study. So whatever the reason is that she lets the obvious lie slide, he’s thankful for it. 

But then the dinner he’d promised to attend that week comes up, and Kakashi feels sick. Picturing himself seated next to Naruto while both the teen’s parents sit across from them, carrying on like normal. Like Kakashi hadn’t fucked up the one good thing in his life right now by not pushing Naruto away that night. Like he hadn’t fucked it up infinity more later that same night in his bed and several other times in the days to come. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t pretend everything was normal. He knew Naruto wouldn’t, even if it meant causing a scene in front of his parents. 

So he says no, and gets an earful from Kushina as she threatens to drive to his apartment and force homemade food onto him if she has to. He assures her it’s just until midterms are over; that they can reschedule after, he promises. 

She calms down at that, ignoring that he’d already broken his first promise to have dinner this week, but it’s clear that Kakashi’s on thin ice even as she agrees to his vague plans for a future dinner and the call ends shortly after as they say their goodbyes.

After handing Yamato his phone back Kakashi ignores the concerned look the man gives him, already caught up in trying to figure out how to salvage his relationship with Naruto, while also doing the right thing and denying his own feelings. 

At least he’d bought himself some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really going to earn the 'PWP with feels' tag next chapter oops. 
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! I love comments/feedback : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! This ended up with more feels in it than I intended but I hope y'all like it!

To say Kakashi’s surprised when he opens his door early Saturday morning to find angry blue eyes staring up at him is an understatement. 

“Naruto? How’d you get here?” Kakashi asks, more confused than anything, as the teen brushes past him into his apartment without saying anything.

The thought of Kushina or Minato dropping Naruto off at his apartment has dread knotting in his stomach, and he catches himself glancing back into the hallway to double check that Naruto’s alone. 

“I took the train.” Naruto says curtly, back to Kakashi as he walks further into the apartment, shrugging his backpack off and letting it fall onto Kakashi’s couch. “My parents don’t know I’m here if that’s what you’re worried about. I called the phone you used to call the house the other day until the guy gave me your address.” 

It doesn’t make Kakashi feel _better_ exactly but it does calm some of the panic rising in his chest. Though he’s sure Yamato’s going to want some answers as to why a kid harassed him into giving him his address. 

He could deal with that later, right now there was a much more pressing issue to deal with. 

“Naruto, you shouldn't be here.” He says, forcing the words past his lips. They’re scratchy in his throat and not at all what he actually wants to say. 

Despite the tension in the air and the confrontation he knows is coming, a part of Kakashi is still happy to see the blond. However, the feeling twists into something painful when Naruto turns to face him, hurt clear on his face.

“What was I supposed to do? Sit and wait for you to text me back?” Naruto spits, eyes warily flickering between Kakashi and the still open door, like he’s nervous he’s going to kick him out of the apartment.

He’s not far off, if Kakashi had had the sense to check who was at his door before opening it, he probably wouldn’t have let Naruto in, but what was done was done. The sound of the deadbolt clicking into place almost makes him flinch, feeling oddly trapped by the closed door. He doesn’t miss how it seems to have the opposite effect on Naruto though, who visibly relaxes. 

Kakashi has to force himself to walk towards Naruto and deeper into his own apartment, everything in his mind yelling that closer isn’t a good idea. Not for what he knows he has to say. 

“Naruto-“

“Did you lose your phone ?” Naruto asks, expression searching, like there’s a part of him that’s hoping he’s misunderstood something. 

“No, it’s-“

“Why’d you tell my mom that you couldn’t tutor me anymore?”

“You know why.” Kakashi sighs, looking away; not trusting himself to hold Naruto’s gaze. 

“No, I _don’t._ ” Naruto says heatedly, stepping closer, trying to force Kakashi to look at him. 

Kakashi’s chest aches as he readies the lie he knew he’d have to say eventually. “Naruto, that kiss shouldn’t have ever happened. I should have stopped you, I-“

“But you didn’t.” Naruto cuts him off quickly. 

“Naruto...” 

“You didn’t! You kissed me back, you can’t pretend like it was a one sided thing, or—or like I jumped you or something!” Naruto yells, suddenly very close and looking up at Kakashi like he’s daring him to tell him he’s wrong. 

Naruto’s right. He’d given Kakashi every chance to push him away that night. He’s not about to add another lie to this mess and make Naruto feel like this is his fault. 

“I know.” 

“ _And?_ ” 

“ _And_ I shouldn’t have, what else do you want me to say?”

“I want you to actually look at me when you tell me it’s not some bullshit excuse when you say that you don’t want to kiss me again.” 

The determined look in Naruto’s eyes feels dangerous and when he steps closer this time, Kakashi steps back. His legs hit the edge of the couch that he hadn’t noticed the blond had been steadily backing him into until now. His body and heart feel conflicted, rush of adrenaline colliding harshly with the heavy guilt pulling at him. 

“You deserve someone your own age, Naruto. You deserve better than me.” Kakashi says flatly, like it’s a fact that he’s powerless to change, but the words only seem to act as kindling to the fire in Naruto’s eyes.

“Don't tell me what I _deserve._ ” He says hotly, shoving harshly at Kakashi’s chest.

The brief contact shouldn’t be enough to knock him off his balance and into the couch the way it does, but he can feel the warmth of Naruto’s hand through his shirt as it lingers for a second too long and jerks away from the touch before he does something stupid like lean into it. 

Before he can get up, Naruto’s in his lap again, caging Kakashi back against the couch, and just like last time, Kakashi’s frozen in place as tanned fingers yank the mask off his face. 

“Tell me you don’t want to kiss me.” Naruto demands, and Kakashi’s unable to look away this time as intense blue eyes search his.

Whatever Naruto’s looking for, he must have found it, because next thing he knows Naruto’s leaning in; closing the space between them.  
  
“Naruto wait-“ Kakashi tries, but his words are muffled against Naruto’s lips as the teen presses against him. “-we shouldn't.” He tries again, words scattered between the kisses Naruto continues placing across his lips.

“ _Naruto._ ” The firm tone and hand on his shoulder seem to finally be enough to get Naruto back off, or at the very least stop kissing him for the moment. 

“Say it.” Naruto huffs, only a breath away. “Say you don't feel the same and I’ll leave.” 

“ I don't-“ 

“ _Liar._ ” Naruto rasps, voice thick with emotion as a hand fists itself in Kakashi’s hair, pulling at the same time that Naruto grinds down into his lap. 

A groan rumbles deep in Kakashi’s chest as his hands scramble for the teen’s hips before he can repeat the action. His body may be reacting to all the touching but he feels like shit. It’s his fault Naruto sounded like this, angry, hurt, confused. All because he couldn’t bring himself to answer a text; because he couldn’t be bothered to even _try_ and see a version of this where everything worked out. 

Though, he hadn’t expected Naruto to take it this hard. If he’s being honest with himself he’s still not sure what Naruto sees in him that he thinks is worth chasing after. 

The thought’s cut off by lips crashing back against his as teeth find his lip and _bite._ The hiss it pulls from Kakashi finally gives Naruto the access to his mouth that he’d been looking for, tongue hot and demanding against his. It’s nothing like before when Naruto had whined and kissed against his lips; asking Kakashi to let him in. This time Naruto’s out to prove something, sitting up in Kakashi’s lap and pressing him back into the couch until his neck strains from the angle of the kiss. 

Kakashi tells himself that kissing back is more of a reflex than intentional, but once he starts he can’t stop. The mouth against his is hot and angry and he finds himself desperate to soothe it. Driving the kiss into something slower that has their mouths moving together instead of against each other. 

His hands are still resting on Naruto’s hips, loose and barely there as his thumbs brush against them in a placating gesture. Naruto leans into the touch; hesitantly reciprocating the new, gentler, pace of the kiss before the tension seems to seep out of his body all at once. Kakashi takes this as a good sign until he feels something wet land on his cheek before Naruto’s breaking the kiss, but not quite pulling away.

“m’knew you were lying.” Naruto sighs, sounding relieved; warm breath puffing against Kakashi’s lips before he sags against him

Kakashi doesn’t get a chance to get a good look at him but he can feel the slight dampness of unshed tears against skin, as Naruto presses his face into the crook of his neck.

The room’s silent except for the sound of both of their breathing and Kakashi’s not sure what to do. He wants to wrap his arms around Naruto, but it doesn't feel right when he’s the one who caused Naruto to feel like this in the first place.

“I kissed you and you just disappeared, ya know.” Naruto mumbles, wiping his face dry on Kakashi’s shirt.

“I wanted to call.” He hears himself say lamely, hand that he’d raised to comfort the teen still frozen in place.

“Why didn’t you?” 

“I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop myself.” Kakashi says more to himself than anything.

“From doing what?” Naruto asks, untangling himself from Kakashi’s neck and sitting back so they’re face to face again. 

It’s how Naruto looks at him then, blue eyes still slightly damp, but hopeful, that Kakashi feels any resolve he has left to push Naruto away crumble.

“ _This._ ” He says before closing the distance between them; kissing at Naruto’s lips like an apology as he leans back, pulling the teen on top of him. 

Compared to earlier, the kiss is simple, but it’s unrushed as Kakashi tilts his head to press them closer together; lips sliding against Naruto’s languidly as he kisses up into his mouth.

“I wish it hadn’t taken a week for you to do that.” Naruto huffs when they finally break apart, forearms resting heavily on the back of the couch as he pouts down at Kakashi.

“Me too, sorry.” His thumb catches on the belt loop of Naruto’s pants, reminding him of the last time he had the teen in his lap like this. “At least we don't have to worry about your parents walking in on us this time.” Kakashi teases darkly, it’s meant as a joke but has him feeling suddenly restless, like they really could burst through his door at any moment.

“Speaking of, we should probably get you home soon right?” Kakashi hates the words as they leave his lips, but it was probably best to get Naruto back home before anyone noticed he was missing. 

“Actually…” Naruto drawls, pulling away to sit back against Kakashi’s thighs. “I told my parents I was gonna be at Shikamaru’s all day and, ya know, sleep over tonight...just in case things went, well...like this.” 

Kakashi knows he shouldn't be surprised that Naruto had somehow planned for the best possible outcome to him storming into his apartment this morning, it doesn’t stop his eyebrows from raising though as he reconsiders the teen in his lap. While Naruto did have a habit of going into things with a kind of blind confidence Kakashi had never seen in anyone else. This amount of preplanning is a new side to him that has a paranoid part of Kakashi’s brain insisting that he make sure this isn’t some Naruto-like imposter. 

“It's-I, uh, d-don't look at me like that, I was right!” Naruto says indignantly, cheeks flushing.

“Mn, I guess you were.” Kakashi hums, relaxing after a moment. Lazy smile tugging at his face as his hands idly run over the warm thighs on either side of him. The touch is casual, but he doesn’t miss how it makes Naruto shift against him, eyes darkening.

“So…” Naruto says, leaning back into Kakashi’s space. “Is it ok if we pick up where we left off last week?” He punctuates the question with a roll of his hips, breath catching slightly at the friction the motion causes.

Kakashi does the same, hissing at the drag of Naruto’s clothed erection against his, but instead of bucking up into it like he wants to, his hands halt Naruto’s movements a second time.

As much as he wants to lose himself to the feeling of finally having Naruto pressed against him again, it’s obvious where he thinks this is going and Kakashi has some bad news for the teen. 

“Ah, before this goes any further you should know, I don't have lube or anything here.” He says gravely. He’d never had much of a reason to keep it around; even when he was seeing someone, he wasn’t exactly eager to disclose where he lived, so most _activities_ happened elsewhere.

He’s not sure what reaction he’d been expecting but the way Naruto stiffens and suddenly refuses to meet his eyes isn’t it. 

“Naruto..?” Kakashi tilts his head, trying to catch the teen’s gaze.

Blue eyes eventually meet his, looking at Kakashi sourly, as a blush spreads across whiskered cheeks. “Don’t make fun of me but I uh, also brought stuff...just in case..?” 

“Stuff?” Kakashi asks, positive he didn’t hear him right, but then Naruto’s standing to retrieve his backpack from the floor, and pulling out what looks like a concerning amount of condoms and a bottle of lube.

“I mean, I was right to come prepared?” Naruto says sheepishly after an awkward moment of silence, setting his bag down before walking back towards Kakashi. 

“Where’d you even get those?” Kakashi blurts out, not knowing what else to say. 

He’s thankful for Naruto's foresight, but the amount of thought that the teen’s obviously put into this exact scenario is doing something to his heart rate

“Huh? Oh, uh, internet.” Naruto says distractedly, eyes flickering from Kakashi to the items in his hands like he’s trying to figure something out. Whatever it is, he seems to make a decision because the lube and condoms are tossed next to Kakashi, as Naruto starts to unbutton his pants, quickly shoving his underwear down with them.

He doesn't get much time to take in the view though, because Naruto’s back in his lap; pressing warm skin against him as he leans in to kiss him.

It isn't until Naruto shudders against him, moan muffled against Kakashi’s lips, that he realizes something’s off. Suddenly vividly aware of the quiet slick sound in the room that he’d been too distracted to notice until now. 

He’s not sure when Naruto had gotten a hold of the bottle of lube beside him, but it’s clear what the teen’s using it for as he makes another needy noise into Kakashi’s mouth.

_Naruto’s fingering himself._

He’s unable to stop the groan that the realization drags from him. Hands wandering to the insides of Naruto’s firm thighs, pulling more sounds from the teen as they run through the occasional streak of warm lube dripping down from where Naruto’s still hurriedly working himself open. 

Kakashi palms at the back of his legs, pulling slightly, encouraging Naruto to widen his stance so it’s easier for him to fill himself. He eagerly complies, breaking the kiss to thrust back onto steadily moving fingers; cursing quietly. Other hand fisted in Kakashi's sweater as he fights to keep his balance. 

Now that Naruto’s curled against him, Kakashi can finally see how lube covered fingers work their way in and out of the teen with a forced slowness to them; pace stuttering occasionally, like the angle is starting to hurt his wrist. 

He doesn't realize his hands are moving again until they’re kneading at the soft flesh of Naruto’s backside; spreading tanned cheeks to give himself a better view of how many fingers Naruto’s currently got inside himself. 

The touch has Naruto shaking against him, Kakashi’s name on his tongue as he adds another slick finger, bringing the count up to four. 

He’s not sure how long he loses himself watching Naruto like that; fingers knuckle deep inside himself, stretching and flexing against the tight ring of muscle, but it doesn’t feel like nearly long enough by the time Naruto removes them.

“Ok, I think that’s good enough.” He says shakily, wiping his hand off on his thigh. “Unless you want to check my work, _Kakashi-Sensei?_ ” 

Kakashi’s able to feel the way Naruto smirks against his skin, certain that the teen can feel how his pulse jumps at the addition of Sensei to his name. The unintentional reaction has Kakashi thankful that Naruto’s the only one he tutors or else this could really become a problem for him. 

He knows Naruto’s probably just joking, based on how the teen starts to sit up and pull away, but Kakashi isn’t willing to let the invitation slide. 

Naruto’s breath hitches as three fingers slide into him, easily slicked with the generous amount of lube dripping down his thighs from how he’d blindly added more and more when stretching himself. 

“Hm, I’d say you pass.” Kakashi hums, slim fingers spreading the pylant flesh around them; taking note of which spots have Naruto gasping and trying to force him deeper inside. “Were you avoiding this on purpose though?” He teases, pressing against the bundle of nerves he’d noticed Naruto had yet to hit. 

Naruto nearly shouts, arching against him to get a better angle to try and bear down on the fingers mercilessly kneading at his prostate. Kakashi keeps at it until Naruto’s nearly incoherent, whining and clinging to him for support.

“Wait, I don't wanna— _ah!_ l-like this, not yet.” Naruto gasps, forcing himself to focus on stringing words together instead of chasing his release like his body’s urging him to. 

Kakashi complies, hands back to resting on slim hips as Naruto pulls away from him successfully this time, sitting back just enough so that tanned fingers can unceremoniously attempt to yank Kakashi’s sweater over his head. Only getting it half off before leaving the rest to Kakashi to remove as he starts to paw at the man’s pants; quickly dragging them down his thighs with little help from Kakashi who’s still trying to untangle himself from the sweater Naruto left wrapped around his head.

“Naruto, slow down.” Kakashi chuckles at the teen’s sudden eagerness to strip him as he pulls his shirt over his head; tossing it aside to join their other clothes on the floor.

His laughter gets caught in his throat as he catches Naruto in the middle of removing his own shirt, garment half over his head and torso on full display. Kakashi lets his eyes roam over the teen for the first time since he’d sat in his lap; skin flushed down to his chest and dick leaking beads of precome onto Kakashi’s thighs as he continues to struggle.

Kakashi means to reach out to help Naruto with his shirt, but his hands land on pink nipples instead. Quickly joined by his mouth as he leans forward to lick hot stripes across them. Mouthing and kissing at whatever he can reach that has Naruto’s chest rising and falling unevenly as he pants above him. However, a cloth wrapped arm knocks him in the head before he can get too far into sucking a dark mark into the teen’s skin, and Kakashi goes back to his original intention of tugging the shirt the rest of the way over his head, finally freeing Naruto from the cloth prison.

His cheeks are a bright red as he glares up at Kakashi, still panting as he mutters what sounds like _pervert_ under his breath before looking away. The disgruntled expression is quickly wiped from his face as his eyes land on Kakashi’s cock; refocusing on the task at hand as he leans over to fumble with the roll of condoms beside them, hurriedly tearing one open. 

“Hm, we should probably move to the bed. This couch isn’t really big enough to lie down on properly.” Kakashi says, about to sit up; expecting Naruto to follow his lead and climb off him. 

He doesn’t. 

Instead, Naruto rolls the condom down the length of his dick and levels him with a determined look that has Kakashi’s palms sweating.

“Naruto wait, maybe-“

“Don’t worry Sensei, I studied for this part.” Naruto says, eyes glinting mischievously. Reminding Kakashi of how gold irises had pinned him to the desk chair, as Naruto crawled into his lap last week; he’s left similarly speechless this time as the teen sits forward, pressing them together as he slowly lowers himself onto his dick. 

Despite all the confidence in his voice, Naruto still trembles against him as he takes more and more of his cock, hands tense where they’re braced on Kakashi’s shoulders as he forces the rest of his body to stay relaxed. 

They’re both panting by the time Naruto’s fully seated in his lap, cheeks flushed and a satisfied grin on his face as he grinds down against where their bodies meet. It has Kakashi biting down on a moan, gripping at toned hips as he fights against the knee jerk reaction to hold Naruto there, and thrust up into the slick warmth wrapped around him. 

He’s about to move his hands somewhere less tempting, not trusting himself and wanting to let Naruto go at his own pace, when tanned fingers wrap around his wrists, keeping them in place.

“Mind helping me practice a little first, Kakashi-Sensei? I promise I’m a quick learner.” Naruto asks breathlessly, leaning into the hands around him. 

“Mn, I think your grade in History would say otherwise.” Kakashi teases, despite how the words have his heart racing; enjoying how the statement has Naruto sputtering; about to try and defend himself.

Before he can get the words out, strong hands are guiding him to sit forward; thumbs pressing at sharp hips when Kakashi pulls him back down onto his cock, encouraging Naruto to roll them into the motion. 

“But I guess practice makes perfect.” Kakashi hums, repeating the action; slow and controlled, solely focused on helping Naruto get the rhythm of it like he’d been asked to. 

On the next rise and fall of the teen’s hips, Naruto sits back and slams down on his cock, moaning and clenching around him in a way that has Kakashi cursing as his hips buck up before he can stop himself. 

Maybe Naruto _wasn’t_ kidding about being a fast learner

“I think I can take it from here, Sensei.” Naruto pants, pupils blown wide as he shifts his hips, shallowly thrusting back against the cock inside of him.

Tanned fingers wrap around his again, intertwining them as Naruto pushes them into the plush couch on either side of Kakashi’s head, essentially pinning him under him. 

He doesn't get a chance to question the new position, because lips are back on his. Hot and impatient as Naruto licks into his mouth, all the while still grinding back onto Kakashi, refusing to give any real kind of friction. It’s maddening and with his hands no longer free Kakashi’s unable to bring their bodies flush together like he desperately wants.

“Nh, Naruto.“ He tries, fidgeting as yet another roll of the blond’s hips refuses to let him sink fully inside. 

All he gets in response is a hum that vibrates against his lips as Naruto deepens the kiss, tilting his head and pressing him further into the couch as he uses the leverage to quicken his pace, almost letting Kakashi’s cock slide out of him entirely before pressing back down the slightest amount. It’s better but still not nearly enough.

“ _Naruto._ ” Kakashi groans, sound rumbling out of him as he shifts his hips forward, planting his feet and arching off the couch to try and thrust up into the teen.

“That’s it, come on.” Naruto mutters against his lips, body moving to meet each buck of his hips. “Fuck me, Kakashi-Sensei.”

Once the words register in his head, they have Kakashi dizzy as he moans into Naruto’s mouth, eagerly complying. The new angle has him hitting Naruto’s prostate and he can't get enough of the noises spilling out of the teen above him. He feels like he could come just _listening_ to the sound of Naruto on his cock, but then Naruto breaks the kiss to lean back, thighs spread wide in an attempt to take him even deeper, and Kakashi knows he’s in trouble. 

The way Naruto gasps and moans around him has Kakashi desperate to touch him; pushing against where Naruto still has their hands joined restlessly. He fidgets in the teen’s grip until Naruto seems to get what he wants and untangles them; quickly moving his own hands to leave crescent marks in Kakashi’s shoulders, nails biting into pale flesh as he tries to ground himself.

With his hands free, Kakashi’s finally able to run calloused fingers over sweat slicked skin; tracing his way up Naruto’s torso until they land on the marks he’d been sucking into his chest earlier and _press_. It has Naruto’s breath hitching and eyelids fluttering as he rocks against him, gaze refocusing on Kakashi with the next roll of his hips, hands leading Kakashi’s back down to his waist. 

Tanned hands cover his as Naruto presses and pulls himself down onto his cock, Kakashi’s name leaving him as needy whine as he gives him permission to control the pace again and really fuck him. 

Which he does.

Kakashi lets his fingers drag over sharp hips before tightening his hold; pulling Naruto down to meet his thrusts. It’s a brutal pace that has them both shaking with the effort of it, but somehow he still finds the time to wonder if Naruto’s hips will bruise later. 

His ears burn with how often his name’s on Naruto’s lips now; _Sensei_ attached to it more often than not. 

Naruto’s dick is flushed and urgently leaking precome between them before the blond’s sobbing out his name, breaking free of Kakashi’s hold as he fucks himself through his orgasm, body quaking and pulsing around Kakashi’s cock as hot cum covers his stomach. Kakashi’s not far behind him, head thrown back against the couch as he feels heat coil in his gut and rocks up to meet Naruto’s thrusts. 

The teen seems determined to keep up the intense pace despite the fatigue that’s clearly setting in, as he comes down from his own orgasm; thighs trembling by the time Kakashi’s coming inside him. Blue eyes watch him the whole time, like Naruto’s unwilling to miss a single second of Kakashi coming undone under him. 

His thighs are tacky with lube when Naruto slides off his dick to settle on his legs. Warm hands carefully rolling the condom off his spent cock; tying it shut and tossing it aside to fall somewhere on Kakashi’s floor behind him. Something that, if Kakashi had more energy, he’d scold the teen for. But he’s currently busy trying to catch his breath and force coherent thoughts back into his mind. 

Thoughts that come to an abrupt halt as a hand presses against his stomach, splayed out and dragging its way through streaks of cum; rising and falling with Kakashi’s still ragged breathing. It has a groan dragging its way past his lips as the obsenceness of the sight of Naruto smearing his own cum across his skin sinks in. Naruto jerks his hand back at the sound, cheeks flushing like he hadn't realized what he was doing and quickly wiping his hand off on his leg. 

“Sorry…” Naruto chuckles sheepishly, and Kakashi can't help but notice how much rougher the laugh sounds, his voice a little too deep, crackly and raw from overuse. It’s odd how well it suits him, it makes Kakashi want to hear Naruto’s voice like this more often. Preferably in his bed next time. 

“You weren’t kidding about being a fast learner.” Kakashi huffs after a pause, and Naruto looks proud for a second before he continues. “So, were you ever bad at History or did you purposely almost fail a class just to get in my pants?” 

He’s mostly teasing but the blush that spreads across Naruto’s face is telling. 

“I-well-uh I’m not _great_ at it but, with proper motivation...I can be even worse at it.” Naruto laughs again, looking away; knowing he’s been caught. “Plus I looked up those books you’re always reading and figured the cheesy tutor/student set up was up your alley.”

Kakashi feels his own cheeks burn at how easily Naruto had him pegged, the teen thankfully doesn't notice, almost starting to ramble as he continues to talk like he can't stop now that the words are pouring out of him.

“—If you were already, ya know, into me or whatever-which, you are, right? Like, you’re not gonna disappear again or suddenly not answer my calls? Because if you put me through this again, I sw-“

Lips on his stop him from finishing the thought, affirming and pressed against him like Kakashi’s determined to prove that he’s not going anywhere. 

“I won’t, I promise.” He says confidently as he pulls away, holding Naruto’s gaze until he seems to relax. 

“But, I wonder if some ‘proper motivation’ could also get your grades _up._ ” Kakashi says playfully, hands running along the strong thighs on either side of him before traveling further up to pet at sensitive hips, earning him a breathy gasp from the teen. 

“Y-yeah, and other things.” Naruto says, face flushing as he swats as the roaming hands. “It’s my turn to ask a question though, where uh—where’s your phone?” 

“My phone? Why’s it matter now?” Kakashi asks, thrown off by the sudden question. 

“No reason! Just...curious?”

Kakashi levels him with a look that makes it clear Naruto’s not about to get the information he wants without trading some of his own first. 

“It’s nothing really, I just...“ He trails off, muttering the last half so Kakashi doesn't quite catch it.

“ _Naruto._ ”

There’s an embarrassed look on the teens face again as he refuses to look directly at Kakashi “Fine, it’s just...there’s some pictures I sent and texts you should probably delete without reading. I was pretty pissed at you, ya know.”

“Pictures?”

“Yeah, from that night last week uh, a-after you left.” Naruto’s face is bright red now, making it _very clear_ what the nature of said pictures are and Kakashi’s brain stalls. 

_Oh._

_Pictures._

Pictures of Naruto, most likely still in his costume from the play. He thinks back to how Naruto had looked that night, kiss bruised lips and costume askew and is suddenly very grateful that he hadn’t let himself look at the message when he’d first received it, or else this whole thing might have gone a lot differently, and also involved Kushina getting a lot more information about them than he’d ever like to share. 

He’s snapped out of his thoughts by Naruto clearing his throat as he scowls up at him, still waiting for an answer. 

“I don't know where it is.” He says, shrugging dismissively 

“Bastard, yes you do!” Naruto barks at him, bristling at the obvious lie. 

“Mn, now that I think about it. I think I lost it helping a cat out of a tree the other day.” Kakashi drawls, hand on his chin in thought.

“ _Liar_ , you already said you didn’t lose it earlier! You’re just a pervert and wanna keep the pictures, so where is it?”

“How am I the pervert, when you sent me unsolicited dick pics?”

“They’re not!—“ Naruto sputters, face flushing a brilliant red. “They’re not dick pics!! Stop changing the subject!” He snaps, clearly flustered by the assumption despite how they’re both currently still naked on Kakashi’s couch. 

“Then what are they?” 

“I’m not telling you!”

“So they _are_ dick pics.” 

“Shut up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not dick pics they're.....tastefully cropped.... ahaha. 
> 
> This took way longer than I thought it would to wrap up, I might make this a collection and add more to this AU at some point? 
> 
> So, let me know what you think! Comments / feedback is really what's been keeping me wanting to write for this ship! : )


End file.
